White Noise
by PurpleeCatt
Summary: With the graduation of their most senior members of the group previously known as the Lyoko Warriors, Xana reemerges from the digital sea even more powerful than before. Danny is sent abroad for better schooling at Kadic Academy when he realizes that his clone, Danielle, has followed him. He learns about Xana and tries to help out to the best of his abilities.
1. Prologue

Ulrich Stern let out the sigh he had been holding in for the past three years. He was now standing before Yumi Ishiyama, the girl he had been in love with for three years now. She stood before him in a black graduation gown. Tears had formed in his eyes long ago, but were now nowhere to be found. He wrapped his arms around the girl and held her tight.

She pulled away after a few minutes, placing her graduation cap on the bench beside them. They were now underneath the large oak tree where they had often shared lunch. This was also the tree where they, along with Odd Della Robbia, Jeremy Belpois, and Aelita Stones (Schaeffer), often relived their day after a battle with the greatest evil the world had ever faced. A multi-agent program named Xana, which they had previously destroyed, brought them together. Even if some of the group hadn't stuck close for the entire time, they were together at the end and that was all that mattered to Ulrich.

Yumi let out a sad sigh. She had been trying to stay away from the topic of college. On the outside she was happy, but on the inside she was dying. She pulled out a large white envelope addressed to her. "Here." She said handing it to Ulrich. It had already been opened. He looked at the address it was sent from. "Kyushu University?" He pulled the paper out of the envelope. It was what he had been dreading for a long time. "What... what is this?" Tears formed in his eyes as he choked on every word that he spoke.

"It's my college acceptance letter. My plane leaves tomorrow." She pulled him in for another hug, but he put his arm between them. His cheeks were flushed and his head was throbbing. "I need to go." He whispered starting to walk away from her. She put a hand on his shoulder and attempted to pull him back but he just shrugged it off. "My head hurts." He looked back to the crying girl. "This isn't me breaking up with you, if that's what you think." She sighed using her other hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. He gave a fake smile, it was what he thought she wanted to see.

Sure, he thought, she said it wouldn't be the end. He knew better and he knew that she did too. He walked away towards his dorm room, not sure what was throbbing more- his head or his heart.


	2. Chapter 1

Ulrich stared out the window of the taxi. Odd poked his stomach and he snapped back into reality. He stared at his friend who was now wearing a white and purple striped polo. Ulrich let out another sigh and asked him how long it would take to reach the airport.

"About thirty minutes, I think." Aelita responded as she pulled her long pink hair back into a ponytail. Jeremy peered behind him to look at the three in the back seat. "We're all going to miss her." He spoke in a quiet, sympathetic voice. Ulrich was afraid to speak anymore about Yumi's departure. Odd stared back at his best friend's face, which had a melancholy look to it. "Don't look so sad. It's not like we won't ever see her again, she'll be back for holidays and such!" Aelita tried to cheer up her friend, but it was once again shot down by Ulrich who just turned once again to look out the window.

As they pulled up to the entrance of the airport, they waited. Yumi and her family would be here soon. Odd saw Yumi and her parents walking towards them. Yumi's face was lit up with excitement, which made Ulrich's that much worse. Was she even going to miss him, being away from her was torture for him, but she was so happy about leaving. Maybe this was the thing she was waiting for, a chance to leave him without being the blame for his broken heart. He looked up to see Yumi standing in front of him. He halfway smiled, the most he had done since before Yumi had told him. She gave him a light kiss on the lips before turning to Odd.

"Take care of him for me." She smiled as she entered the airport. Ulrich seemed to be frozen in his stance. The reality had finally hit him; this was really happening. Yumi was moving away and he was about to enter his final year of high school after summer break was over. He knew he wouldn't be able to evade this forever, but he never thought that it would hurt this much. Tears rolled down his face as he squeezed his eyes tightly together. Aelita walked up to him and gave him a large hug. Ulrich buried his face into her shoulder. She comforted him for a couple minutes before they made their way back to the taxi. She was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

Hiroki Ishiyama stared at his sister's newly empty room. He wiped away a tear with his sleeve as he heard a knocking at the door. He raced to wipe his face of any elements that would make it apparent that he had been crying. As the door swung open, Ulrich appeared. Hiroki's face lit up for a second as he turned around and began to scream for his sister. It took him a long pause to remember that his sister was halfway to Japan by now.

"But... you know she's not here." He said turning to face the older boy. He nodded. "Well, Odd's packing and Jeremy and Aelita are off being super geniuses somewhere. So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a while." He smiled. Hiroki knew why he wanted to hang out with him specifically; it was the closest thing either boy had to being with Yumi. Hiroki accepted his invitation and Ulrich entered the house.

"So, how's Millie?" Ulrich asked trying to start up a conversation. Hiroki blushed and took a picture off of his nightstand. It showed a small girl with a red pixie cut. It was hard to believe that it was the same girl, Amelia Solovieff, that had asked him to a dance with him when she was in the 6th grade- even though he was in the 8th. Hiroki once again smiled. They'd been together for about a month now, but he had liked her for a while before that. "She makes me happy." He smiled placing the picture back on his nightstand. "And that's all that matters." Ulrich said staring back at him.

The two stayed up for a while talking about their memories with Yumi; Ulrich decided to leave out the ones about Lyoko. "Johnny misses her too. She was like an older brother to him." He said picking up the letter Johnny had been to afraid to give to Yumi. "Here, read it." He said handing Ulrich the letter. "Don't worry, it's not anything bad. He's been over her for a long time- years even." He said as Ulrich took the letter. He smiled at the ending. He signed it, '_Your Little Bro, Johnny'_. He'd thought about writing Yumi a letter too; in fact he actually did.

He planned on giving Yumi the letter the day of graduation and it was hard for him to wait that long to give it to her. He held it behind his back from her to try and surprise her. Little did he know that instead she would be crushing his heart at that very moment. Ulrich sighed and took the crumbled up letter from his pocket. He read it to himself.

"Can I see?" Hiroki asked. Ulrich's blank stare faced him until he realized that there was so much information in this letter that had never been seen besides the Lyoko Warriors and Franz Hopper. He quickly looked at the letter and then back to Hiroki. "I'm sorry, but I just can't." Ulrich said standing up. Hiroki nodded, assuming that the letter was at some level of intimate detail that Ulrich would prefer he didn't know about his own sister.

"What's this?" Ulrich asked walking over to Hiroki's desk. It was a picture of him and Yumi. "You were both so young." He flipped the picture over to see Yumi's name with a small heart over the 'i'. Hiroki blushed a little. He loved his sister, no matter how many times they fought. It was a little embarrassing for him to reveal that he liked anyone.

"See you later, Ulrich. It was fun hanging out. We really should do it more often!" The boy smiled as Ulrich walked out of their yard waving. Hiroki closed the door behind him and locked it. It was good to have a friend like Ulrich, one that knew exactly how to cheer someone up. Hiroki walked up to his room to lay down. As he walked over to his bed he felt the crackle of paper beneath his feet. When he looked down he saw a crumpled up piece of paper. He could only make out the top like which read, _"Dear Yumi,"_.


	4. Chapter 3

Ulrich had looked all over for the letter he had written Yumi. He finally had to give up as the sun appeared over the houses in the east. He finally decided that it was over. He'd lost it. He'd been defeated by his feelings one to many times. Ulrich sighed, defeated and returned to the dormitory.

"There you are." Odd said as his eyes fluttered open. He'd fallen asleep waiting for Ulrich to get back to the dorm. "Where were you?" He yawned. He stretched his arms outward as Ulrich sat on his bed on the other side of the room. Ulrich didn't say a word. Odd stopped and stared a the boy. He understood why he was upset, his girlfriend had left him for Japan, but at the same time it wasn't like she just got up and left. She was going to college, something he knew that Ulrich had thought about, but refused to face. He got up and sat beside his mourning friend. He wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into his chest. Ulrich's eyes never seemed to stop.

When he had finally fallen asleep, Odd placed his best friend's head on his pillow and returned to his own bed. He stared at the ceiling and counted sheep for a while before he finally closed his eyes for the final time and fell asleep.

Hiroki's eyes wondered over the page that Ulrich had left behind. He now understood why Ulrich hadn't wanted to share this with him. The words on the page seemed to echo inside of the small boy's head. He understood part of the letter, but other parts he had no idea.

"Xana?" The boy whispered. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He picked up his cell phone and began to dial Millie's number. He stopped before pressing send. If he told her, she would tell the entire school before morning. He pressed a red cancel button and put the phone face down on his nightstand. He continued to scan the letter for any more information that he could use. He remembered reading something about a passage in the park, but he knew the only way he would know for sure was to ask his sister. He picked up his phone once again, this time dialing his sister's number.

"Hello?" Her voice came on the other line.

"Yumi, I have something really important to ask." Hiroki said grabbing the note. When he finally asked her the questions he had been thinking about all night, she let out a sad sigh. She knew that this day was coming. They stayed on the phone until the sun began to peer through Hiroki's window. With a yawn he hung up the phone. He jumped up when he realized that today was the day that all of the boarders were leaving the school for summer vacation. He knew that Yumi's friends were all boarders, and if we going to get any information from them about this secret life that they had been living, he had to get to the campus before they left.

"Well, that's my taxi." Odd sighed giving Aelita, Ulrich, and Jeremy another group hug. "So you're all set for summer?" He asked looking to Aelita. She nodded and gave Jeremy a hug. He blushed and turned to her shyly, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. Odd smiled. They were so cute, he thought.

When Odd left, Ulrich's dad approached in a small gray vehicle. Ulrich sighed and shot the two a look. Their affection reminded him of Yumi. Then again, what didn't remind him of Yumi? He stepped into the car and was prepared for his father's rants on how he was never going to be good enough. To Ulrich's surprise, his father was silent. Ulrich didn't question it, he never liked when his father yelled at him. He didn't really like being around his father period.

As Ulrich's father's car swerved around the corner and out of sight, Hiroki finally reached the campus. He was panting and out of breath as he saw Jeremy and Aelita. "Wait!" He screamed from the other side of the sidewalk. Aelita turned to look at the boy who was a little over a block away. She smiled and began to walk over to him. Jeremy soon followed.

"What's up, Hiroki?" Aelita asked smiling. Hiroki explained how he had read Ulrich's letter and had talked to Yumi. She hadn't been specific but he knew that whoever this Xana person was, he was bad. Jeremy and Aelita's eyes widened. They shot each other a look and nodded. "Hiroki, Xana is gone." Aelita reassured the boy. He begged for them to tell him more, but they refused. "He's gone, and that's all that matters." Jeremy said flatly as he spotted his father's car coming around the corner. Hiroki sighed as Jeremy and Aelita's ride had left.

"I can't believe her." Jeremy's voice had a worried tone. "How could she just tell him about it?" He asked looking out the window. "Oh, come on Jeremy. They are family. I'm sure that if you had a younger sibling, you'd tell them eventually too." She tried to comfort her boyfriend. He looked back at her and smiled. "I guess you're right." He wrapped an arm around her.

Aelita's eyes fluttered open and she saw the factory. "What?" She asked as she looked around. She walked forward and looked into the familiar elevator that they had used to many times to reach the lab. "Hiroki?" Her eyes widened as she saw Jeremy standing beside him as well as Ulrich. She stepped into the elevator. "What's going on?" Her voice echoed throughout her head. "Hiroki, Xana has attacked. Yumi's in Japan and we need another member of our team." Jeremy said handing Hiroki something. His eyes lightened up and he nodded.

When they reached the lab, Jeremy stepped out. Aelita followed. As the elevator closed behind her, she asked Jeremy what was going on. He stared blankly at the computer and didn't answer her.

"Aelita?" His voice boomed over her. Her eyes closed before reopening. She'd fallen asleep on his shoulder in the car. "He's back." She whispered feeling a tingling in her fingers. Xana, she thought, was back. Jeremy looked at her with a serious look. "We destroyed him forever ago." He whispered. She shook her head. "I don't know how, but he's back. I had a vision!" She whispered making sure that his dad didn't hear them.

Jeremy asked his dad if they could stay a little longer at the campus. He knew that Jeremy wouldn't ask him to do so if it weren't important. He told his father how he had forgotten to clean his dorm room properly and he didn't want to get in trouble with Jim. His father sighed and looked at him. "Jeremy, I know that's not why. I don't know the reason why you want to stay, but I hope you know that I will support you no matter what." He turned the car around and began to drive the two teenagers back to the campus of Kadic Academy.


	5. Chapter 4

Daniel Fenton watched as his parents filed into the room. This, however, was no ordinary room. This was the room of the one and only person that could control Danny's future besides him. Principal Ishiyama. He let out a large sigh as they started to talk about Danny's fate. He was one year away from graduation and it had never occurred to him that his grades actually meant something.

His friends, Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson, waited by the door hoping to pick up any news about their best friend. Sam crossed her fingers and hoped for the best. As Danny's shadow appeared behind the frosted glass of the door, the two returned to their seats. "Well?" Tucker said hopefully. Danny's eyes were glossy, as if he was about to cry. "Principal Ishiyama has taken a 'special interest' in me." He said looking at his friends. "My parents agree that in order for me to do well, I have to go to a different school." He let out another large sigh. "Without you two." His eyes shifted to Sam, who was mortified. "But, she can't just do that, can she?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around Danny. "My parents agree with her. But, we still have summer!" He slightly smiled. She nodded before asking him where he was supposed to transfer to. "You're not going to like it." He said looking at the pale, goth girl.

"France?!" The two said in unison. Danny shook his head. "They're setting it up so that I'm going to be boarding at a school there. I don't exactly have all of the details yet." His smile turned back into a scowl as he looked at the two. "Can't you just..." Sam begged. He shook his head. "There's nothing we can do about it now." Danny raised his arms as both of his best friends gave him a large hug. "This isn't goodbye." He whispered into Sam's ear. "You know, I'm here too." Tucker laughed pulling away from his friend.

The summer seemed to go by so quickly. Fighting ghosts was just another reminder that Danny wasn't going to be with them forever. Soon, they stopped fighting them altogether. Danny asked his parents one favor while he was away until the holidays. "Don't use the ghost portal." He pleaded. The last thing he wanted was for Tucker and Sam to have to fight ghosts all by themselves.

Everyone went with him when he boarded his plane. Tears filled everyone's eyes, especially Danny's. With his last goodbyes said for the time being, he walked into the airport. He heard a giggle behind him as he settled into his seat on the airplane. He felt a force nudge him in the shoulder and climb over his lap. "What?" He asked confused. With that a small girl, who appeared similar to him in appearance, appeared. "Dani?" He laughed. She laughed as well. "Well, you didn't think that I could let you go by yourself, did you?" She giggled. He ran his fingers through the hair on the top of her head and smiled. "Wait, how did you know where I was going?" He asked with a confused look once again appearing on his face. "So maybe I had to hack into the school computers." She smiled innocently. He laughed once again. "Well at least I won't be alone anymore, but where will you live?" He looked at her. She told him how she'd set everything up. "Worse comes to worse, I overshadow the principal and enroll myself in your school!" She smiled.

He sighed. Maybe having Dani here would make it feel a little more normal. Then again, what was his normal?


	6. Chapter 5

Students piled into the campus at Kadic Academy.

Odd smiled as he saw Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy approaching their favorite spot in the school yard. He stood up from the bench and hugged Aelita and Jeremy. "Are you still sulking?" Odd looked at Ulrich, who looked like he had been crying. Aelita nodded, as did Jeremy. Ulrich stared at them, to Odd, and back to the ground.

"Ulrich, you're seventeen years old and you're telling me that you can't get over a girl?" Odd put his hand on Ulrich's shoulder. He shrugged the hand off and started walking away. Odd looked back to Jeremy who shrugged. "So what's this I hear about Hiroki finding out our secret?" Odd asked as Ulrich disappeared behind other students.

"Did I hear my name?" Hiroki asked walking up behind them with Millie. Their eyes shifted between one another and they shook their heads. "Hey Millie, I think I see Tamiya over there!" He said pointing over to a taller girl siting with Anne. She smiled and started walking over to her friends. Hiroki now looked at the trio. "Now can you tell me?" He asked waiting for a reaction. He started to tap his foot against the ground.

Danny and Dani's taxi arrived at the school a little late; their flight had been delayed. "Now to find the principal's office and give them this note." He said pulling a note out of his pocket. "Apparently it's important that the principal gets this." He placed the note back into his pocket. "Who are you two?" A loud voice boomed from behind them. As they turned around they saw a large man in a red sweat shirt. "Umm... I'm Danny and she's... well... Dani. And we're new students here, but we need to see the principal to get fully enrolled." He said handing the man the note. "Fair enough. My name is Jim. I'll be your physical education teacher." The man handed Danny back the note and pointed him in the direction of the principal's office.

"Maybe I should go by Danielle, just so they don't start getting confused." Dani suggested as they walked down a long hallway. "I think this is it." Danny pointed to a door with frosted glass that read "Principal". "Let me go in first, or at least go ghost and stay out of sight." He said as he opened the door. As he turned around the small girl was no where to be seen. He stepped into the room as a woman with long blonde and gray hair typed at her computer. She looked up at him. "I assume you are Mr. Fenton." She said with a slightly cold voice. "Who is it, Nicole?" A male voice screamed from the other room.

"Mr. Fenton is here to get his classes." The secretary said back. "Thanks, Nicole." Danny snickered. "It's Mrs. Weber to you." She said crossly. Danny stepped into the smaller room behind the secretary's desk. Behind a large wooden desk sat an average sized man, perhaps in his late forty's. He spun around to face Danny. "Ah, Daniel. Sit down, please." He said with a smile on his face.

"So I have heard many great things about you." The principal motioned for Danny to sit down in the chair in front of his desk. He did as he was told. "You... have?" He questioned. The principal looked at him sternly. "I should have said that about your sister." Danny's face became flushed. His sister, Jazz, was always smarter than he was. "But that's why you're here. From what Miss. Ishiyama told me over the phone, you have amazing potential. Don't let the people you surround yourself with cause you your future. I am your principal now and you may call me Mr. Delmas." He reached over his desk to shake the boy's hand.

In a second, Danielle overshadowed the man turning his eyes a bright, glowing green. She smiled and winked to Danny; he instantly knew what was going on. He stepped out of the room as she appeared after typing in information on the computer.

"What..? Who are you?" Mr. Delmas said putting a hand on his throbbing head. "Sir, I'm Danielle, don't you remember? I'm Daniel Fenton's cousin." She looked innocently into his eyes. He nodded and went to check the computer. "I see. Well, give your cousin his schedule and here is your own; see Mr. Morales about your dorms." He looked at the girl and smiled. That was easy, she thought. She stepped out of the room and smiled at Danny, handing him the slip of paper with his class list on it.

"So what grade did you put yourself in?" Danny asked as they approached the lunch room. "9th, you're in 12th, right?" She asked as he opened the door for her. He nodded as they walked into the lunch room for their first meal at Kadic Academy.


	7. Chapter 6

Danny sat at the first open seat he could find. He wasn't very fond of school food, but this was the best looking he'd seen in a long time. Danielle sat next to him. "People are going to assume we are siblings." She laughed. "Well, technically we are." He smiled looking down at the girl. "Clones are not really siblings!" She giggled taking another spoonful of pudding.

Aelita and Jeremy walked into the lunch room for the first time since the end of last year. As they looked for their friends, they couldn't help but notice all of the new faces. They too saw all of the faces that had returned; some were the same and others weren't. Hiroki entered behind them. Jeremy shot him a sly look and they sat down together. Odd soon appeared with a pile of food on a silver tray. "Odd, that's enough to feed the world ten times over." Jeremy laughed. Odd laughed too, always in the mood for a good joke, even if it was at his expense.

Sissy had been looking for Ulrich for a while, but he was no where. She soon approached the only people that she knew would know where her crush was. "Odd, do you know where Ulrich is?" The blonde girl asked. "I see your brain matches your hair. Look behind you!" He snorted. When she did, Ulrich came into her sights. She blushed and started to walk away. His eyes fluttered open and shut. He watched as Sissy returned to her typical table, which was now empty.

"Did you see that?" Danielle snickered as she pointed to the girl who had obviously been shot down by the brown-haired boy. She giggled but Danny shot her a look. Danny knew how that felt. An idea came to his head. She obviously liked him, but he didn't even give her a chance. A little ghost interaction might change his mind. When the thought was gone, he ducked underneath the table he was sitting at as Danielle watched. When she looked underneath the table, the boy was gone.

"Say, who's that really cute girl?" Danny's voice came from Ulrich's body. "Umm, Ulrich that's Sissy. The girl that's been trying to get with you for the past millennium." Jeremy said looking at him. "Are you ok?" He looked into his eyes. Ulrich's body nodded as he got up and walked over to the girl. Ulrich's spirit was strong, but Danny's was stronger. He forced the body to go over to the girl that had been sitting alone. "Hey, Sissy." He said smiling. "Ul... Ulrich?" She said looking at the boy who had never even spoken a word to her if it didn't better him. She blushed and turned away, crossing her arms. "What do you want?" Sissy sneered. Ulrich's hand touched her cheek. She blushed furiously as she stared into the boy's eyes.

"Is he?" Aelita's eyes widened. "What is he doing?" Odd screamed as he saw his best friend about to kiss the girl that had been chasing them around for years trying to ruin everything. Ulrich's spirit couldn't do anything but watch as he kissed Sissy. Before the kiss ended, Danny flew out of his body and popped his head back from underneath the table. "Did I miss anything?" He giggled. Danielle looked at him and pointed, laughing. He shrugged and climbed back into his chair.

As soon as the kiss was over, Ulrich immediately ran out the doors of the lunchroom, leaving Sissy glued to the edge of her seat. Her eyes were widened and she had no idea what to do. At first, she suspected that he was just doing it out of spite for Yumi leaving. She'd heard he was upset about that. But a few seconds in, it felt like it wasn't even the same person on the other side of his lips. That new person deepened the kiss even more.

"What can I say, call me Mr. Love." Danny pushed his black hair out of his face. "Yeah, that's exactly why all of his friends are chasing after him." She smiled slyly. "You managed to make one girl really happy, but managed to piss off four of them." She laughed pointing to the empty table where the boy and his friends had been sitting. Danny cut his eyes at Danielle. "Well, it's the truth." The two got up and walked over to the girl that Danny had indirectly kissed. "Are you ok?" He asked sitting next to her. "I... I don't know." She said looking to her feet. "I'm Sissy, and you are?" She looked at both the boy and girl that were sitting at her table. "I'm Danielle and he's Danny." She smiled. "We're cousins." He added. Sissy thought it was odd how closely they resembled each other, but she had no place to question their genetics.

Ulrich ran to the edge of the park before stopping. He panted, sweat dripping down his face. His face was flushed and red. He stared up at the sky and asked himself a question. Why had he kissed Sissy? It didn't even feel like he was doing it. It's as if someone had taken control of his body and kissed her, at least for the first part. When he could feel what was going on, something inside of him liked the soft feel of her lips and the taste of vanilla lip balm; part of him wished that it had been Yumi, but a larger portion was happy that it wasn't.


	8. Chapter 7

Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy had been looking everywhere for Ulrich. They looked over every inch of the park with not even as little as a rock left unturned. Defeated, the three returned to their dorms.

Sissy had sat talking with Danny and Danielle for about half of an hour before they said goodbye. They were nice, she thought. Danny was attractive and in her grade, but she could never find it in her heart to like or love someone that wasn't Ulrich. When she was about to return to her dorm room, Millie stopped her in the hallway of the dormitory. "Sissy, I need your advice." Millie asked with her innocent eyes. "Sure." She shrugged, nothing could possible be any stranger than what had happened earlier in the lunch room. "Well, Hiroki hasn't been talking to me as much as he used to... I think he's seeing someone else behind my back." The nervous Millie looked to her feet and blushed with embarrassment. "I'll see what I can find out." The blonde girl winked. Millie looked up at her and smiled. Maybe she'd changed since those days she was mean to her in the past.

Danny and Danielle were standing at the door of Jim Morales' room. Danny nervoisly knocked on the door. "What?" The man barked from the other side of the door. "It's Danielle and Daniel Fenton, we need our dorm assignments!" Danielle screamed through the door. "Ok, ok. The door isn't that thick." Jim said opening the door.

"Older Fenton, you'll be in a room with Jeremy Belpois. Younger Fenton will be in a room with Elisabeth Delmas." He handed them sheets of paper with their names and room numbers on them. They thanked him as he shoved the door in their faces. Delmas, she thought. That seemed familiar.

Danny opened the door to his new dorm room to find a large computer set up with a multitude of small electrical devices. As he studied some of the pieces, a voice came from behind him. "What are you doing in here?" Jeremy closed the door behind him. "I'm Daniel, well Danny. I'm supposed to dorm with you now." He said placing his luggage on the unmade bed that was across from Jeremy's. Jeremy looked at him suspiciously. "You're friends with Ulrich, right?" Danny shot in the dark as Jeremy's eyes looked to him with even more suspicion. He nodded. "Oh, I was talking to Sissy earlier today after what happened in the lunch room." He tried to cover up his knowledge.

"I see. Well, I guess you'll be staying here if I like it or not; I might as well get used to you!" The blonde boy joked. At least he had a sense of humor, he thought. "So apparently Ulrich's been Sissy's crush for a long time?" The boy asked. Jeremy nodded. "Since before I met them." He laughed. He threw his computer bag on his bed and sat down in his blue sheets. "I'm Jeremy, but you can call me Einstein. It seems like everyone does." He laughed.

The two stayed up talking for a little before they both fell asleep.

Danielle's eyes lit up as she saw Sissy standing in the room she'd been assigned. "Hey!" Sissy exclaimed as she saw the little girl she'd just met. "Looks like I'm your new room mate?" Danielle said nervously. "Cool, the bed is over there. I'll show you where the washrooms are!" Sissy smiled walking out of the room. She wondered how Danny's roommate was.

Danielle floated down the halls after everyone else was asleep. She'd stuffed a few pillows in her bed, just in case Sissy woke up while she was gone. She floated invisibly throughout the rooms in the dormitory. Everyone else seemed to be sleeping when she stumbled into the room where Danny was sleeping. To her surprise, his roommate was awake. She floated towards the blonde boy who looked to be about Danny's age. He was going over some data that flew past quickly on the computer screen. It was too risky to reveal herself, but knowing Danny was safe she returned to her room quickly and pretended to sleep until she finally passed out.


	9. Chapter 8

Danny awoke to Jeremy standing over him.

"You talk in your sleep, you know." His face didn't seem happy. Danny apologized as his roommate finished getting dressed. As Danny finally willed himself into getting up, he was shocked as the room door flung open and a small dog jumped into his lap. The dog stared at him for a second before starting to lick his face. Danny laughed as another figure walked into the room. A shorter, skinnier boy walked in and looked around. "Ah, there you are Kiwi!" The boy smiled as the small dog jumped into his arms. Danny's eyes widened as he recognized the boy's face.

As if things couldn't get any worse for Danny, Ulrich Stern walked into the room. The boy he had previously taken over was standing before him. With a soft sigh he remembered that Ulrich had no idea that it was him that took him over, or even that anyone took him over at all.

"Guys, this is Danny Fenton. He's my new roommate." Jeremy pointed to him. He waved at the two and Kiwi jumped back into his lap and laid down. "Wow, Kiwi likes you." Odd smiled sitting next to him on the bed. He'd always loved dogs.

The group waited for Aelita at their typical spot as Danny looked for Danielle. "Hey, cousin." Danielle said popping out from behind a wall, halfway in and halfway out. He pushed her back into the wall and phased through it himself. "What are you doing?" He barked at the small girl. "Well I needed to get you alone, and it worked didn't it?" The little girl smiled. "Well, what is it. And you're lucky that I can't be mad at you." He ruffled her hair once again. "It's your roommate. You see, I kind of- maybe- hacked into his computer mainframe and found a lot of information that I thought you should know. It's pretty interesting that he has information like this just stored away." She said with all the seriousness that a girl her age could find.

It turns out that Danielle was right. Danny looked through his computer files while Jeremy was at class. He'd told him he wasn't feeling well because of the plane. He'd driven through the entire ghost zone millions of times, he never got sick anymore. He had DNA profiles of the group of friends he hung around with as well as a girl he didn't recognize. He had digital data on all of them as well. What were they up to?

Danny then looked at the dates. They were years old. He sighed and booted down the computer before the door swung open behind him. "What are you doing?!" Jeremy screamed running over to the boy at the computer. "It seems you have a secret you didn't want me to know." Danny looked down at the computer screen which was still a deep blue. "I could say the same about you." He picked up a textbook and threw it at his head. The book went right through his head as if it hadn't even been there. His eyes widened as he looked at the boy as he reappeared. Danny stared back at Jeremy and saw the fear in his face. "What are you?" He screamed. "You can't be so loud." Danny shushed the boy.

Jeremy took the... well he took Danny to someplace they could talk alone. "This sewer stinks." Danny held his nose. "Just deal with it." Jeremy picked up his scooter. "Follow me." He commanded. "Fine, but I'm not using a skateboard." He laughed and started floating about the sidewalk. Jeremy rolled his eyes and started towards the factory.

"This place is creepy." Danny shifted as the room became cold. "You're one to talk, you can make yourself invisible and fly!" Jeremy cried as they entered the elevator. "I'm not creepy, I'm a ghost." The room went silent as lights came on in Jeremy's head. This made sense. But how?


End file.
